A Wounded Heart
by BrayaTheCoolKid
Summary: Uraraka Ochaco and Izuku Midoriya are both UA students. They began to date, it was a dream come true that could never end. Or so she thought. A heart broken Ochaco catches the eye of Kitsuki Bakugo? What happens if Midoriya finds out? Find out here in my fan/smutfic.
1. Not The Best

Ochaco was excited, like always to meet up with Midoriya after classes. As class ended she hurriedly gathered her things together. "Hey, Ochaco!" Ochaco turned her head to the familiar voice, it was no other than her good friend Tenya Iida. "Oh hi Iida, I was just heading out to meet Deku." A bright smile spread across her face. "That's exactly what I was coming to talk to you about. " Ochaco curiously tilted her head. " Midoriya wanted me to tell you, he wants you to meet him by the training field today, instead of right outside the school." She nodded at the statement, though she thought it was weird that he didn't just text her that, or mention it to her earlier. "Thanks Iida, I'm gonna head over there now, have a great evening." She waved him goodbye and hastley left the classroom.

The petite, short haired brunette was in such a hurry, she didn't realize Bakugo was entering at the exact same moment she was leaving. And, she slammed into the dirty blonde haired boy. Bakugo didn't even flinch when she ran into him, but she took a couple steps back from the force of the impact. "Watch where you're going round face" Bakugo said with an almost snarl to his tone. Ochaco rolled her eyes as she caught her balance. "My name is Ochaco and you should address me as such. _Round face_ is just mean." She placed her hands on her hip with a slight attitude. Bakugo rolled his eyes , but before he could respond she cut him off. "Sorry for running into you like that I'll be more careful next time, I have to get going though. Bye Bakugo." The little brunette turned on her heels and continued on her way in the same hurried fashion. "Yeah you better be sorry!" Bakugo yelled in vein.

As Ochaco made her way to her lover she started thinking about what Iida said. _Why would Deku not tell her himself, or just send her a quick text?_ She thought to herself. _He's also been acting kind of stand offish for a while...ever since the attack on the Simulation Joint..._ Her body caught a chill at the thought. That was not a great time for any of them. A month or so has passed since then and everyone seemed to be doing a lot better, well mostly everyone. It seemed to hit Deku really hard, but she hasn't been sure as to why. She's just tried to be there for him the best she can be. _Ok Urauraka,_ she says shaking her head to physically stop the thoughts. _Stop being a negative nancy, Deku would want you to be strong and think happy thoughts. Maybe he's just having an off day and wants to be alone for a while before heading home?_ A slight blush comes across her face at the thought of them being alone for a while. It had been longer than normal since they'd been intimate, so she was hoping to be able to steal a few lingering kisses later.

Ochaco finally arrived at the door leading outside to the training field. She still remembers her first time out here when Mr. Aizawa tested their abilities with various trials. She smiled at the thought of how far Deku had come. How far they've all come really. She spotted Midoriya's highly noticeable dark green locks further out in the field. "Dekuuuu~~." She cooed, while waving her arms at him. When she saw that he noticed her she sprinted to him. She leaped towards him once she was several feet away and suddenly used her quirk to make herself float. Just as she was over him she pressed her stubby finger tips together releasing herself, and falling into his arms. She knew he'd catch her, he always did when she greeted him like this. She threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "I've wanted to hug you like this all day." She said squeezing him ever tighter.

"Urauraka…." Midoriya's voice was low, and filled with sadness. He let her out of his arms and placed her on the ground, without embracing her in return. Ochaco was very concerned by this. _Maybe I took it too far today and annoyed him? I just missed being close to him that's all…_ "S-sorry Deku, I jus-" "I really need to say something" Midoriya stopped her sentence abruptly with his. "O-okay…" Ochaco said nervously. He had his fists clenched together, and wasn't looking her in the eye. "I...I don't think we should do this anymore." A cool evening breeze was the only sound after that for a moment. "Don't do what Deku…" She feared what he was trying to say. "I don't think we should do _us_ anymore." Tears immediately began to swell in her eyes. "Deku, are you breaking up with me?"

With his eyes still averted from her gaze he slowly nodded. The tears now began to ferociously pour from her doe like eyes. " Bbb-but w-why? Did I d-do something wrong?" She was a blubbering mess. This is the first time he's looked at her since she got out here, "Urauraka no you've never done anything wrong. You are perfect." He stepped closer to her and raised his hand to her cheek, she stepped away. "Deku stop!" She was angry now. Midoriya withdrew his hand. What did he expect, why would she accept his comforting gesture at a moment like this. "You can't expect me to believe that. If it were true I wouldn't be crying like this. I wouldn't feel unbearable pressure in my chest. I want to know the truth!" Her eyes were now puffy and red.

There was a brief moment of silence before he began. "After the attack on the Simulation Joint, with the way thing with down I've lost all my confidence." His fists clenched once again, tighter this time. " I'm not strong enough. I'm not good enough. Not good enough to be a hero, not good enough to be at UA…" He hesitated for a moment, "not good enough to be yours Urauraka…" At this moment Ochaco was brimming with different emotions heartache, anger, confusion, frustration. "Deku…" she couldn't look at him right now, it made her too upset. " You are being so selfish, making this decision on your own, but if this is what you really want I'm not gonna beg you to reconsider. She couldn't take staying out here with him anymore. "I'm going home...goodbye Izuku." She turned a being to sprint away before he could say anything else to break her heart further.

Midoriya felt horrible. Any time before when she would use his first name, it was the sweetest sound to his ears. She'd say it when they made love, or had a heartfelt moment. But, this was for the best. She deserves so much more than who he was right now. A man who can't even control his quirk to save others.


	2. It's Complicated

Two months had passed since Midoriya ended things between the two of them. It was so awkward. Everyone in Class 1a knew about it, but no one said anything. Just awkward glances at the two. What made it even worse for them is that they both are good friends of Tenya Iida. "So what did you think of today's lesson?" Ochaco asked dryly as the three of them walked down the hall, with Iida in the middle. "Mr. Aizawa was excellent as always" , Iida said while adjusting his glasses. Midoriya looked over at Ochaco, she was averting her gaze like always. _She looks so pretty today, just like everyday,_ he thought to himself. He was hoping the two could still be friends, but that wasn't the case for her. She hardy spoke or even looked at him since that day. "Yeah I learned so much", Midoriya chimed in. "What did you think Ochaco?" She glanced at him for a moment before looking away to respond. A simple "Yeah…" was all she could muster. Midoriya looked away, slightly embarrassed by his failed attempt to get her to talk with him.

Iida could feel the tension radiating off the ex lovers. Before he could try to set a different tone Ochaco spoke. "I'm going to head back to the classroom and study for a bit before I head home." "O-oh ok, are you sure?" Iida asked with concern. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Iida." She turned and left the two alone in the hallway. "I can't even get a goodbye…" Midoriya said under his breath. "Sorry Midoriya, I know things are", Iida placed his hand under his chin trying to think of the right word. "Complicated between the two of you right now." "I know, but I made her like this. She mopes around class, never smiling like she use to. She's less social and keeps to herself a bunch. Running off to be alone in the classroom like that." Midoriya rubs his brow in frustration. "If it is bothering you that much, why don't you make up with her?" "It's not that simple Iida. I need to become stronger before I can feel right about having her by my side." "Then you will just have to accept how she is dealing with the break up. And, you never know she might come around." Iida placed his had firmly on Midoriya's shoulder in reassurance. Midoriya gave a weak smile. "Thanks man. I think I'm going to go home for the day myself, and get a little training in." Iida nodded and they parted ways.

Ochaco set her bag down at her assigned desk. She unzipped her bag and took out her notes from today. She stared blankly at the half attempted scribbles on the pages. _I only really came back here to get away from Deku…_ Ochaco laid her head down on her desk and let out a long sigh. _Why is this so difficult? Everyone is trying to get things back to normal, and I'm just making it worse. But, it just...hurts so much even now._ Tears began to well in her eyes. _I love him so much still, and he just left me. I would have stood by his side through anything. Maybe hes just sparing my feelings from why he truly left me...and now he tortures me with small talk._ She fought back the tears, but a few still escaped and rolled down her round cheeks. "You still pouting _round face_?" Ochaco's head shot up from the desk. She looked to the dorway where the voice had came from. It was no other than Bakugo. "B-bakugo!" Ochaco hurriedly wiped the newly fallen tears from her cheeks.

Bakugo was standing in the doorway of the classroom, hands placed in his slouchy pants pockets. "I w-was just doing a little studying before heading home." Ochaco fumbled with her notebooks trying to shove them back in her bag. " I was just finishing up actually." She swung her backpack around her shoulders and started to stand. "Now hold on a minute." Bakugo shouted. "I want to know why you're still killing everyone's vibe looking pitiful all the damn time." Bakugo stormed over to the front of her desk. Ochaco was slightly taken back from the sudden outburst. "What are you even talking about…" She knew exactly what he was talking about, she just didn't want to admit it someone like him. Bakugo scoffed, " oh come on you look like a puppy that lost her owner." He sounded angry, he always seemed angry. "H-how I feel is none of your concern." With where he was standing it was blocking her from getting up. " I just don't get all the fuss over Deku." Bakugo had a hint of disgust in the tone of his voice. "W-well I.." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You're an idiot for crying over him." _Ok now THAT does it._ Ochaco thought to herself, she didn't want to hear anymore from him. Ochaco clenched her fists, "what do you know!" She stood and shoved him back a little. "Why are you attacking me asking me why I'm feeling the way I feel! I know crying isn't going to help in any way, but it's all I know to do right now!" Her eyes started to tear up once again from anger and lingering sadness. "I was uh-" Ochaco cut him off. " I don't understand how someone like you could confront me like this. The only emotions you feel are anger and hatred."

Bakugo stared into her big brown eyes for a moment. Her face was now red, and wet from the tears. She stormed off before he could make her even more upset. She didn't want to cry in front of him. _Shit..._ Bakugo was left standing there alone now, he reached behind himself and rubbed the back of his head. _It wasn't supposed to go like that. I wasn't trying to make her cry again._ He made his was out into the hall to head home. _Is that what she really thinks of me though?_ Bakugo felt this slight sting in his chest. _Tsk! Why do I even care what that runt thinks._

When Bakugo got home he threw his bag onto his messy bedroom floor and flopped onto his unmade bed. _Ugh why am I still thinking about that stupid round face brat._ The image of her crying and basically calling him heartless was running through his mind. He rubbed his eyes as to wipe the image away. The rest of his night continued like this. During his nightly push-ups and sit-ups, his shower, and while he brushed his teeth. Her words echoed in his head. Then while he laid in bed before trying to sleep he decided to just embrace the thoughts and images of her telling him off. _In all honesty I didn't think she had fire in her like that. She gives off more of a wet blanket, innocent puppy vibe._ Bakugo then began to think about her appearance as well. _I must have really got under her skin, her face was all red._ He chuckled to himself. _Her cheeks are really cute when they're that color._ His eyes widened. _Did I just think of Ochaco as cute...no way. I was just, just talking about a specific feature. Yeah that's it!_ Bakugo sighed in relief, but he noticed his heart was beating faster in his chest.

"Arrgh!" Bakugo shouted, kicking his blankets onto the floor. "I don't care what that idiot says about me. I see why Deku couldn't put up with her." A satisfied smirk crossed his face. "I'm not that bad…"


End file.
